Sangre Inocente
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: —Creo que tienen a Nessie. Tienes que ayudarme—Le rogó Bella con la voz rota por el dolor. —Por favor Edward, por favor —. Tres niños ya habían sido asesinados, sangre inocente estaba siendo derramada y él era el único que podía ayudarlas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Sangre Inocente **por **Princesa Lúthien  
Summary: **—Creo que tienen a Nessie. Tienes que ayudarme—Le rogó Bella con la voz rota por el dolor. —Por favor Edward, por favor —. Tres niños ya habían sido asesinados, sangre inocente estaba siendo derramada y él era el único que podía ayudarlas.

**R: **M

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Forks, Washington

A las 12:30 de la madrugada en medio de la densa neblina y bajo el oscuro cielo de Forks se esconde una casona en donde el agente especial Masen y su confiable equipo de trabajo están totalmente inmersos en un nuevo caso que atormenta a la pequeña y lluviosa ciudad en la península de Olympic

El enemigo: Identidad aún no conocida.  
Su único aliado: Café cargado e hirviendo que evita el sueño y quita el frío.  
La evidencia: Fotografías de los homicidios.  
Las pistas: Pocas, aún las siguen analizando.  
El caso: Sin resolver.

Rosalie y Jasper Hale, Jacob Black, y Leah Clearwater, todos integrantes del grupo especial de investigación de homicidios, G.E.I.H. y liderados por Edward Masen, no dormían bien desde hace 6 semanas cuando el caso de la familia Webber llegó a las oficinas de homicidio de la central de FBI instaladas en Forks. Uno de los gemelos de 9 años de los Webber desapareció una mañana a las afueras de uno de los hospitales de Forks mientras salían de una consulta mensual, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo sin vida fue encontrado 13 días más tarde en un callejón oscuro en Port Angeles justo al lado de un basurero.

Todos los integrantes del G.E.I.H. tenían copias de las horribles y traumatizantes fotografías del frágil cuerpo sin vida de Ángel iguales a las que estaban pegadas sobre un tablero de madera que reposaba inerte en un lado de la oficina destinada al estudio de evidencias. Junto a las del pequeño Ángel yacían otras, resultado de los asesinatos de dos pequeños más que habían muerto en iguales condiciones. Al lado de las fotografías de los casos Weber, Stanley y Newton cientos de notas estratégicamente escritas y pegadas eran las pistas que por más que las revisaran no los llevaban a ningún lado.

¿Por qué unos pequeños Angelitos como ellos?  
¿Es que la persona que mato a los niños no tiene corazón?  
¿Existe alguien tan desalmado en el mundo?  
No, ya no se hacían más preguntas tontas y estúpidas, esas ya no tenían validez desde que el pequeño Ángel Webber había sido brutalmente asesinado y dejado abandonado a un lado de un basurero.

¿Quién?  
¿Por qué?  
¿Dónde?  
¿Cuándo?  
¿Quién sería el siguiente?  
¿Dejarían ellos que hubiera un "siguiente"?  
Esas eran las preguntas que los rodeaban, las que no los dejaban dormir, las que sin importar que, no podían resolver.

Con el pasar de los minutos la tención de la habitación fue creciendo hasta que casi se pudo palpar. Cansados y con sueño no tenían ni idea de que hacer o donde buscar. Dos eran los sospechosos, pero se tenían pocas expectativas y en sí, pocas esperanzas, ellos habían cometido asesinatos brutales, pero por alguna razón todos sabían que ninguno era el asesino. Buscaban a un hombre entre los 20 y 40 años de edad, 1,80 metros de estatura, de complexión delgada, astuto, desalmado, sin escrúpulos y minuciosamente cuidadoso, un hombre al que posiblemente su hijo se le acercara sin miedo y eso…era todo lo que tenían.

—Valiente hazaña— Dijo Jasper en un suspiro justo cuando terminaba de pegar con chinches las fotografías del caso Newton que habían llegado a la oficina de Edward hace a penas unas 6 horas.

—Es como buscar una maldita aguja en un pajar— Dijo furiosamente Rosalie mientras empezaba una nueva búsqueda en el historial de criminales con antecedentes de asesinato o maltrato a menores.

—Debe estar por ahí, en algún lado, relájate rubita y empieza de nuevo— Le dijo Jacob quién tenía en sus manos un lápiz y una libreta mientras ayudaba a Rosalie a descartar gente. Ella le gruño pero hizo lo que él le dijo.

Edward, con su andar felino e imponente presencia entró a la sala trayendo en sus manos café para todos en la habitación, sin siquiera emitir una palabra dejó dos vasos en la mesa en donde se encontraban Jake y Rosalie para seguir hasta donde Jasper sacaba un portafolios, sus ojos verdes y brillantes miraban cada tanto las manecillas del reloj que cubría su muñeca izquierda para luego pasar sus dedos por su cobrizo cabello despeinándolo en gesto de desesperación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que llegue Leah? —Le preguntó en voz baja a Jasper que tomaba la humeante taza de café en sus manos y las levanto agradeciéndoselo con la mirada.

—Como unos…— Jasper revisó la hora —20 minutos

—Espero que traiga buenas noticias— Musitó Edward en un suspiro sentándose al lado de Jasper para revisar el portafolio por milésima vez en el día.

—Todos esperamos lo mismo— Dijo Jake ganándose un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte de su compañera de trabajo.

—Tu concéntrate can del demonio— Jake se masajeo donde Rose le había golpeado y enseguida hizo lo que ella le dijo, pero antes advirtiéndole que esa se la cobraría.

Edward y Jasper se habían quedado mirando divertidos aquella escena, no había existido un día en la historia en el que ellos no se pelearan. Ambos de temperamento fuerte y explosivo sólo necesitaban de unas pocas palabras frías y mordaces para provocarse y armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Muchas veces eran Jake y Rosalie quienes parecían hermanos peleando como perros y gatos todo el tiempo, al contrario de ellos, Jasper el mellizo de Rosalie era más bien calmado y tímido.

—En el fondo se quieren ¿Sabes? —Le dijo Jasper a Edward que sorbía un poco de café.

—Si, lo sé —Le dijo burlonamente, pero extrañamente decía la verdad. A pesar de todas las tontas riñas que tenían a diario era un profundo lazo de amistad el que los unía, habían sido los prejuicios sobre las rubias y los nativos americanos lo que había echo en al principió se odiaran, se hacían bromas pesadas y sus insultos eran generalmente subidos de tono pero así había empezado su rara amistad, se ayudaban cuando se necesitaban, se consolaban, reían juntos y luego volvían pelear. Era un círculo vicioso que nadie entendía pero que a ellos no les importaba, alguna vez le habían dicho a alguien que ellos se querían su manera.

Rose tecleaba furiosamente en el computador ayudada por Jake buscando al posible homicida, Jasper y Edward revisaban por milésima vez las evidencias y pocas pistas que tenían con la esperanza de que hubieran pasado por alto algo que les ayudaría a encontrar el paradero de aquel maligno ser.

Tal y como había anunciado Jasper, Leah había llegado 20 minutos después.

—Hola —Dijo somnolienta Leah que entrababa en la habitación, lucía cansada y sin que ella se lo propusiera acariciaba con una mano su abultado vientre de embarazada mientras que en la otra llevaba un sobre de manila. En cuanto Jake vio a Leah, su mirada cambió radicalmente pasando de una preocupada a una… más preocupada, se puso de pies y fue a recibir a las dos personas más importantes para su vida, su prometida y su hijo no nato.

—Amor— Empezó Jake — ¿Cómo están?

—Jake…— Leah intentó hablar.

—¿Quieres ver al médico? ¿Algún antojo? ¿Te quieres sentar? — Siguió con su monólogo.

—Jake— Intento de nuevo.

—¿Quieres algo? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Te traigo otra chaqueta? ¿Una bebida caliente?—

—Jake— El tono de Leah era cada vez más aburrido. Jasper, Rose y Edward se habían quedado a un lado y miraban la tan típica escena divertidos.

—¿Tienes hambre o sueño? ¿Quieres que vallamos a casa para que te recuestes?—

—¡JAKE!— Al final gritó haciendo que su molesto prometido se callara. Rosalie llevaba una cuenta en la que anotaba cuantas preguntas podía soportar la prometida de su amigo antes de gritarle, su record había sido de 15 pero con el tiempo su paciencia se iba agotando, aunque su reacción era entendible, a Jacob no le gustaba nada que Leah fuera a ver las escenas del crimen y menos en su estado, pero su prometida tenía una excelente vista, como la de las lobas grises que pueden ver aún en la noche, a ella no se le escapaba nunca nada y hoy justo a esta hora ella había sido indispensable.

—Lo siento amor, lo hice de nuevo —Se disculpó Jake dándole un corto besito a Leah en los labios.

—Si lo se amor, no importa, pero estamos bien en serio —Le explicó Leah— Sigo muy embarazada, tengo todo puesto en su lugar —Musito mientras extendía los brazos— Ya, cálmate —Le dio otro besito y ambos se sonrieron.

—Ahora, tráeme algo de comer, morimos de hambre —La embarazada no había terminado de decir la frase cuando Jake ya iba corriendo por el pasillo hasta la pequeña cafetería que había en la estación del FBI donde ahora almacenaba algo de comida por si en cualquier momento Leah tenía ganas de comer algo.

—Dale un poco de crédito, sólo está preocupado— Le dijo Rosalie, mientras la abrazaba como saludo.

—Si, lo sé— Le respondió ella con aire soñador.

Jake llegó minutos después con algo de comida para Leah, ella de inmediato se puso a comer al tiempo que le extendía el sobre de manila a su jefe dónde había otro expediente de la nueva victima, traía una linda foto del pequeño Mike sonriente, algunos datos personales y luego las fotografías del asesinato. Todos se sentaron alrededor de Leah esperando los por menores de la escena del crimen.

—Parece ser que estábamos equivocados— Dijo luego de tragar un poco de fruta.

—En cuanto llegué a Port Angeles reconocí en la escena del crimen a nuestro asesino, utilizó los mismos patrones con el pequeño Mike, ya sabes de lo que hablo, tirado solitario en una zona de fabricas, estaba golpeado, especialmente las manos, como en los otros dos casos— Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras sus mentes trabajaban a toda velocidad —Le habían cortado el cabello y cambiado de ropa a una más formal, según su padre que fue quién reconoció el cuerpo—

—No es nada nuevo —Musitó Jasper mientras veía al vacío y los demás chicos lo secundaron.

—Pero bueno, estuve en la autopsia y al menos hoy encontramos un cabello ¿Saben? —Toda la atención volvió a la embarazada que comía con ánimo su fruta picada sin percatarse de la ansiedad que había empezado a crearse en el ambiente.

—Leah— Le advirtió Edward entre dientes ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de Jake.

—Eh ¿Qué?... ¡Ah! Sí, el cabello. ¿No es eso genial? parece ser de una mujer— Seguía comiendo —Lo mandaron a los laboratorios ¡Tenemos ADN! — Musitó para seguir comiendo.

—¿Una mujer? Pero, pero, ¡¡con el caso Stanley estábamos casi seguros que era un hombre!! —Gritó desesperadamente Rose— ¡La huella estaba al lado del cuerpo! Demonios, eso sólo complica más las cosas— Tomó el expediente de las manos de Edward quien se puso de pies y caminó lentamente hasta quedar justo en frente de la pizarra de evidencias.

—Bien, con tres asesinatos podemos empezar a notar otro patrón en su conducta —Toda la atención fue ahora dirigida a Edward y Jasper tomo rápidamente una libreta para anotar todos los aspectos importantes a los que pudieran llegar.

—Sólo…—A pesar de haber trabajado en decenas de casos se le dificulto decir la palabra, únicamente por tratarse de niños —asesina pequeños entre los 9 y 11 años. Rubios y de ojos claros y complexión delgada, de rasgos finos—Suspiró antes de proseguir —La última vez que vieron a cualquiera de los tres pequeños fue cerca de un centro médico o algo parecido, por ejemplo, Ángel fue raptado cuando salía de consulta en el hospital de Forks —Musitó señalando la fotografía del pequeño sonriente, al lado en un papel blanco decía "Visto por última vez en: Hospital Regional de Forks", luego repitió el proceso mientras seguía con su explicación—Jessica desapareció en el puesto de vacunación al igual y por último Mike mientras le tomaban una muestra de RH—

—Todos son de familias Forks de clase media-baja y por alguna razón son huérfanos de alguno de sus padres— Añadió suspicazmente Jasper.

Todos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, sus cabezas pronto explotarían de tanto pensar. Los pequeños ya estaba muertos, la única forma de vengar su muerte sería atrapando a aquel bandido y en un ataque de locura Edward golpeo la mesa con su puño y se dijo que ya era hora de cambiar los papeles, ahora él sería el cazador y aquel asqueroso asesino, su jugosa presa. Nadie hizo nada ante el gesto tan repentino y rudo de su jefe, sabían que era mejor no comentar nada a menos que quisieran morir.

—¡Mierda! —Dijo Jake luego de reaccionar ante el ataque a la indefensa mesa — Eso reduce notablemente la lista de culpables, pero… por otro lado lo del cabello me confunde —gruño Jacob— Digo, no sé como una mujer puede hacer eso —En seguida se giro buscando a su prometida con la mirada y con tono bastante serio le advirtió:— Disfruta al bebé, porque cuando nazca no te acercaras a él—

Leah casi se atraganta con un pedazo de manzana cuando escucho a Jacob decir eso y por su puesto las hormonas del embarazo ayudaron al momento en que se desató la tercera guerra mundial.

—¡Escúchame bien Jacob Black…!—Los sonidos de la ruidosa pelea fueron ignorados por los demás integrantes del G.E.I.H. que ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de escenas.

—¿Genial? —Musitó Jasper pasándose la mano por la cara— Creo que ahora podemos descartar a los "sospechosos" —

— Sí —Lo secundo Rose — nunca creí que iba a decir esto pero jamás dude de la inocencia de James, Victoria o Laurent— Jasper y Rose se miraron y luego musitaron al mismo tiempo

—¡Telepatía gemela! —Edward rodó los ojos, a veces sus compañeros de trabajo eran tan… infantiles, ciertamente no sabía como congeniaba tan bien con ellos cuando su temperamento era tan frío y calculador.

—Nada de "telepatía gemela", Jasper ve a conseguir las ordenes de salida de los no-sospechosos y tu Rose, ya sabes que hacer—

Los deseos de Edward eran órdenes para los gemelos, literalmente, así que, en seguida Jasper fue por los papeles y Rosalie se sentó en el computador a seguir buscando alguna mujer que pudiera ser catalogada como la culpable de los asesinatos.

—¡No! Esta noche dormirás en el sofá y ni se te ocurra tocarme porque de lo contrario…— Los gritos de Leah casi dejan sordo a Edward que estaba bastante agotado, así que suspiró cansinamente y se divirtió viéndolos pelear durante un rato, eso era mejor que cualquier telenovela.

---

A las 4:00 a.m. Edward entró a su pequeño apartamento, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentirlo tan frío y solo, pero no podía quejarse, está era la vida que él había decidido tener, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Suspirando profundamente caminó a ciegas hasta la cocina, encendió la luz y puso a hervir un poco de leche, eso lo ayudaría a dormir sin tener pesadillas. Perezosamente dejo su arma y sus papeles cuidadosamente sobre la encimera y empezó a quitarse la camiseta que votó sobre la lavadora, hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones y sus medias, quedo medio desnudo y el típico frío de Forks le heló el cuerpo, iba a ir por una manta hasta su habitación cuando vio pegada en la nevera aquella foto. Sus ojos se aguaron por un instante haciendo todo más borroso pero contuvo las ganas de llorar y se acercó hasta ella. Cuidadosamente arrastro los dedos por las caras sonrientes de dos pequeños niños. Uno era él, que miraba con adoración a la chica que tenía a su lado—Te quiero Tanya y…— Se agacho y le dio un besito a la foto—…te extraño hermanita—

Luego de aquel intimo momento, sonrió tristemente y se dispuso a servir su bebida caliente que se llevó a la cama. Prendió la TV y así termino otro tedioso día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Sangre Inocente **por **Princesa Lúthien  
Summary: **—Creo que tienen a Nessie. Tienes que ayudarme—le rogó Bella con la voz rota por el dolor —por favor Edward, por favor —. Tres niños ya habían sido asesinados, sangre inocente estaba siendo derramada y él era el único que podía ayudarlas.  
**R: **M

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar, el silencio era atormentador en aquella blanca y hermosamente decorada habitación, el silencio era torturador, una profecía, un mensaje del destino, el silencio era su peor enemigo y también su único aliado, el silencio, era todo lo que_ ella_ oía en aquella triste y desolada habitación.

Su mirada se perdía entre las nubes grises y espesas que alcanzaba a ver desde la ventana, se puso de pie y caminó hasta ésta, apoyó su frente en el frío vidrio que en seguida se opacó tras sentir el húmedo aliento de la solitaria mujer, tenía que hacer algo, estaba volviéndose loca, las manos le empezaron a temblar y un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Cuánto faltaba?, ¿por qué no la había llamado ya?

Intentando calmarse, se sentó en la mecedora que la arrulló suavemente, con su mirada buscó el reloj digital, los verdes y cuadrados números le anunciaron que la hora de tomar sus medicinas ya había pasado, entonces bajo la vista hasta una de sus manos que estaba convertida en un fuerte puño y lentamente la abrió, sus pastillas seguían allí, no las había podido hacer desaparecer, suspiro largamente mientras que una solitaria lágrima salió furtiva de su ojo derecho, la cálida y salada gota se deslizó ágilmente por su rostro hasta que por fin cayó, abrazando una de las pastillas.

---

Vanessa Suardi, la encantadora hija de un muy feliz matrimonio caminaba lentamente apoyada del brazo de su mejor amiga, su profesora de Biología la había excusado para que pudiera ir a la enfermería.

—Jane ¿Me perdonas? —Pidió con voz suave a su amiga.

— ¿De qué hablas Nessie?, ¿por qué habría de perdonarte? — Le dijo la chica a la enferma mientras que la arrastraba lo más rápido que le era posible hasta la enfermería. Su inocencia no le permitía decir groserías pero si supiera alguna seguramente habría maldecido. ¿Por qué la enfermería siempre estaba tan lejos? —No te preocupes Nessie, además es una excelente excusa para salir de esa aburrida clase.

—No, no hablo de eso—replicó Nessie mientras que su amiga se alarmaba al presenciar como la pálida y brillante piel de su amiga se tornaba de un dudoso verde.

—Entonces, ¿por qué debo perdonarte? —Preguntó haciendo más rápida la caminata y agarrando más fuerte la cintura de su amiga.

—Por vomitar sobre tu uniforme —alcanzó a decir antes de que su estómago se revolviera hasta el punto que la pobre de Nessie no pudo contenerse y devolvió todo su desayuno y algo más, sobre el colegial buzo de su amiga.

A Jane le fue inevitable no sentir asco, pero la salud de su amiga estaba primero y siguió caminando mientras contenía la respiración, no podía dejar que Nessie perdiera el conocimiento, no cuando no tenía la fuerza suficiente para llevarla en brazos hasta la enfermería, y por fin cuando la vio una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

—Dr. Cullen —musitó Jane para llamar la atención de aquel hombre de ensueño. Joven, alto, rubio y con facciones delicadas pero no por eso menos masculinas era el hombre perfecto para cualquier clase de chica, él, Carlisle Cullen, con aquella cálida sonrisa y deslumbrante apariencia, lograba despertar sentimientos no conocidos en niñas y mujeres por igual.

Jane se sonrojó notablemente en cuanto los encantadores y azules ojos del doctor se encontraron con los de ella, que estaba sudando, despeinada y oliendo a vómito, con vergüenza bajó su cabeza y con ese débil gesto Nessie perdió el sentido. Carlisle se apresuró a tomar a la niña en brazos y la puso delicadamente sobre la camilla; mientras limpiaba el rostro de Nessie, dejó pasar a Jane al baño para que pudiera lavar su buzo y luego la envió a su salón de clase asegurándole que él sabría cuidar muy bien de su amiga.

—Es una suerte que el Doctor Cullen haga guardia en el colegio todos los martes —le explicó Jane a su profesora, quien afirmó estar de acuerdo con ella y siguió dictando su clase.

Desafortunadamente en la casa de Vanessa no había nadie; pero muy gentilmente el Dr. Cullen marcó al celular de la madre de la inocente chica quién se mostró bastante preocupada.

—Si mami, ya te dije que voy a estar bien —musitó cansinamente. ¡Las madres se preocupan mucho! Ya era la décima vez que le repetía eso.

—_Bien mi amor. Entonces has todo lo que Carlisle te diga y ya prontito voy por ti. Te amo hija —_le susurró su madre al otro lado de la línea con voz maternal.

—Y yo a ti mami —se despidió enviándole un sonoro beso y luego de colgar le entregó el celular al doctor.

—Bien pequeña, quédate quietita aquí a esperar a tu madre y por favor, tómate esta pastilla que te va a ayudar con ese dolor de estómago ¿De acuerdo? Yo saldré a hacer una llamada, ya regreso —con gesto paternal Carlisle beso la frente de la adorable niña y luego partió a quien sabe donde.

—Si doctor —le prometió y luego de tomarse la horrible y amarga pastilla se quedo sola, toda rodeaba de blanco, un color bastante aburrido, su estómago gruño y empezó a tararear una conocida canción intentando alejar su pensamiento de la hora del almuerzo.

—Hola, hermosa —sus pensamientos ahora fueron dirigidos a aquella figura que entró en el pequeño cuarto de enfermería, el pequeño rostro de Nessie cambió radicalmente y una deslumbrante sonrisa se instaló en su hermoso rostro de ángel.

—¡Hola seño…! — Antes de que la niña pudiera terminar su frase, la pequeña naricita de Nessie hizo contacto con un pañuelo blanco que tenía algo mojado y olía extraño, se alarmó cuando todo empezó a dar vueltas hasta que de un momento a otro se quedó profundamente dormida.

---

Treinta minutos más tarde Bella aparcó su lindo choche fuera del colegio de Nessie, le preguntó amablemente a una chica sobre la ubicación de la enfermería y en un par de minutos estuvo allí, se sorprendió al no encontrar a su hija así que partió en busca del doctor.

—¡Carlisle! Hola—Dijo Bella mientras que intentaba que su respiración volviera a ser normal y luego de dar un cálido abrazo a Carlisle -un viejo amigo- siguió con su plática —creí que ya te habías ido, ¿cómo está Nessie?

—Hola Bella, justo en este momento iba a ir a ver como seguía, ¿me acompañas? —Le dijo cálidamente mientras le ofrecía a Bella una encantadora y tranquilizadora sonrisa, una que ella conocía demasiado bien.

—Seguro, ¿dónde la tienen? —Preguntó Bella bastante preocupada por la salud de su hija.

—Pues, en la enfermería, ¿dónde más? —Dijo en tono bromista. Bella frunció el ceño. ¿En la enfermería? Ella había estado ahí y Nessie… Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto, quizás había más de una enfermería, así que en silencio empezó a recorrer los pasillos del instituto, el tacón de sus botas creaba un eco que la desesperaba y luego de un estremecimiento que duro un siglo se detuvo junto al Dr. Cullen, ahora estaba en aquella pequeña habitación que ella ya había visitado en busca de su hija, y como hace unos minutos, ella y ahora también el apuesto doctor observaron lo mismo… nada, no había nadie, Vanessa, no estaba allí.

Bella trago en seco y miró alarmada a Carlisle, quién tenía una rara expresión en el rostro, como si de repente estuviera preocupado por el paradero de Nessie, ambos compartieron un extraño silencio, hasta que un largo suspiro salió de los finos labios del doctor, se giró y le pasó un brazo por lo hombros a Bella.

—No te preocupes pequeña, ya sabes como son los niños, debe estar jugueteando por ahí— le alentó, pero los casi siempre calmados ojos de Carlisle decían otra cosa, y Bella no pudo evitar alarmarse, obviamente Carlisle se dio cuenta, la conocía demasiado bien, así que intento distraerla un rato, intentando tranquilizarla cosa que no duro mucho tiempo ya que tuvo que abandonar la enfermería cuando llegó un pequeño que tenía migraña. Diablos, se sentía confundida, sabía que Nessie era muy curiosa, Carlisle se había encargado de recordárselo minutos antes, pero también sabía que algo no andaba bien, los labios le temblaban y un frio estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, su instinto de madre, le decía que su hija no estaba bien y en serio esperaba que estuviera en lo incorrecto, fue así que luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió esperarla a las afueras del colegio, sólo faltaba una hora, quizás había regresado a clases, o por lo menos eso era lo que le rogaba a Dios, los minutos pasaron, y para Bella, cada uno era más largo que el anterior y Nessie no aparecía.

Luego de una hora el sonido de la campana para salir de clases sonó, haciendo que Bella se pusiera alerta, vio como todos los niños corrían felices porque después de un tedioso día, el colegio había terminado, así que Bella esperó, esperó y esperó, el sol cayó y Nessie, no apareció.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mocosa? —Musitó para sí misma mientras se ajustaba a chaqueta y entraba a las instalaciones del instituto, deseó que Alec, su esposo, estuviera con ella, él sabría qué hacer en un caso como éste, probablemente él no estaría al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—¡Nessie!, ¡Nessie!, ¡Nessie! —Gritaba Bella insistentemente en un burdo intento por que la cantarina voz de su hija le respondiera, le preguntó a los guardias, empleados, profesores e incluso llamo a la casa de las compañeras de su hija, pero ninguno la había visto.

—¿Bella, qué estás haciendo aquí? —La voz de Carlisle se escuchó cuando ella salía de uno de los armarios de limpieza del instituto.

—Es Vanessa, ella… ella no aparece —le dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Ya…?— Intentó decir el apuesto doctor.

—¡Ya lo hice todo, y no está! —Se quedo callada unos segundos para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Carlisle quien la abrazó fuertemente —no la puedo perder Carlisle, no a ella.

—Cálmate princesa —le dijo él al oído haciéndola estremecer, pero no de placer, sino de desesperación, eso ya lo había escuchado antes.

—¡No me pidas que me calme! —Le gritó mientras su voz se quebraba y mil destellos cristalinos empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas —lo mismo me dijiste con Alec y ahora está 3 metros bajo tierra.

Los hombros de Bella se movían rápidos debido a su llanto y Carlisle la abrazo más fuerte sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo mientras que por su mente pasaban las imágenes de Alec, aquel hombre fuerte y decidido que él mismo no había podido salvar dos años atrás, él no se imaginaba todo el dolor con el que vivía a diario Bella, no le gustaba pensar en que se sentiría perder a Esme, su amada esposa, pero lo que él si sabía era como se sentía perder un hijo y era algo que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, así que suspirando silenciosamente se decidió a ayudar a Bella y ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del rector del plantel donde le comentaron lo sucedido.

El señor Banner era un hombre alto y definitivamente no le vendría mal bajar unos cuantos kilos, era muy conocido en Forks por innumerables motivos, siempre se estaba murmurando cosas sobre él y a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo era buena persona, otras era realmente desesperante y aburrido. Graduado en Economía vivía aún con su madre luego de haberse casado y divorciado 4 veces, no tenía hijos y lo único que él amaba era aquella pequeña escuela que residía en Forks.

—¿Hace cuanto desapareció? — Pregunto el director Banner mientras se quitaba los lentes para acariciar circularmente sus ojos sobre los parpados, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que ahora una niñita decidiera escaparse, aún así no pudo evitar alarmarse igual o mucho más que Carlisle y Bella, de todas maneras había desaparecido en las instalaciones del plantel, por lo tanto, la desaparición de la niña caía totalmente en sus hombros.

—Hace una hora y media—Musitó Carlisle ausentemente mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Bien, esto será lo que hagamos—El señor Banner se rasco la cabeza antes de seguir hablando—Llamaré a unos funcionarios del colegio que se encargaran de buscarla, ellos se han vuelto unos expertos en esto de encontrar niños—Musito rodando los ojos— aunque no lo crean pasa todo el tiempo, pero dado el caso que Nessie no aparezca quiero que por favor, Bella llames a la policía y les des aviso, aunque de todo corazón espero que no tengamos que llegar hasta esas circunstancias— Bella suspiro un poco más tranquila y se aferro al brazo de Carlisle mientras el director tomaba la rienda de la búsqueda, por suerte todos los funcionarios conocían a su pequeña, esto la reconforto aún más.

Pero la tranquilidad no le duro más que unos pocos al ver que Nessie un aparecía, había hombres y mujeres por igual buscándola en todas partes, en la cafetería, sala de maestros, el bosque, incluso en lugares que ni ella sabía que existían. Ella quiso participar en la búsqueda pero algo vieron los chicos en ella que decidieron llevarla a la cafetería de maestros y le ofrecieron un calientito Té para los nervios.

—Lo sentimos Bella, ella no está aquí. Pero… encontramos esto — Bella apretó los ojos al escuchar la voz del rector, habían estado buscando a Nessie por más de una hora y lo único que había de ella era esa enorme y rosada mochila de Barbie y su delantal de cuadros azules y blancos el cual ella se apresuro a tomar y lo acerco a su nariz para luego inhalar el dulce aroma que desprendía la tela, las lagrimas invadieron de pronto sus ojos, pudo escuchar como lo que quedaba de su pobre corazón se rompía en mil fragmentos y luego un grito de su hija que imaginó la hizo gemir de desconcierto.

—¿Dónde estás Nessie?— Pregunto entre lágrimas.

—Ven Bella, debemos hablar con la policía—Carlisle la tomo y suavemente la llevo hasta su auto, la puso en el lado del copiloto y se dirigieron a la estación de policía más cercana. Bella estaba prácticamente en shock, jamás pensó que algo así le fuera a pasar, no quería perder a Nessie y menos de esa horrible manera.

_¿Dónde estás Nessie? ¿Dónde estás?_

Bella no fue consciente de a que hora llego a la estación de policía, pero no le importo demasiado y mejor se limito a contestar las preguntas que le hacía el Jefe Donovan.

—Señora Suardi ¿Podría por favor decirme el nombre completo y descripción de su hija?

—Mmm, Carli Vanessa Suardi Swan y es rubia y de cabello liso que le cae hasta los omoplatos, delgada, con unos encantadores ojos verdes, mide aproximadamente 1.40 y llevaba puesto su uniforme del colegio—

—¿Tiene una foto de ella? —Preguntó de nuevo el Jefe Donovan mientras tomaba nota en una libreta. Bella asintió y de su billetera saco una foto que llevaba siempre con ella, suspiro al recordar que era una fotografía muy reciente, beso la inmóvil imagen de su hija y luego entregó la foto al Jefe de policía.

—Bien señora Suardí, ahora dígame, y quiero que sea muy sincera en esto… ¿Cree tener algún enemigo que quisiera hacerle algún tipo de daño?

Bella se asombro ante la pregunta y se apresuro a negar. Ella jamás había tenido siquiera un riña. La única persona que recordara que le había hecho daño era… nadie y era cierto, después de todo Bella era de esas chicas tímidas que preferían mantener un bajo perfil.

—No, no tengo ningún enemigo y mi esposo tampoco los tenía, así que no entiendo el por qué mi hija desapareció tan de repente, y entiendo que quizás sea algo curiosa pero ella jamás me haría algo así.

_Lo que todos los padres dicen _Pensó el policía que prefirió quedarse callado y empezar a idear un plan para encontrar a Vanessa, su vista se clavo en la mesa donde vio el apellido Newton y fue inevitable que las escenas del levantamiento que había hecho hace apenas unas horas le nublaran la mente y entonces rogo porque "El caso Suardí no fuera la siguiente víctima del "come-niños" paso los ojos sobre la foto de la niña, era hermosa, y diablos no pudo evitar recordar las palabras del Agente Masen "Niños y niñas entre los 9 y 11 años"

—¿Cuántos años tiene la niña?

—Eh, Nessie tiene 9 años— _Mierda, _quizás ella si iba a ser la siguiente, pero obviamente y para que a la señora Suardí no le diera un colapso nervioso, decidió callarse eso.

—Isabella, le voy a pedir que se calme. Le juro que no vamos a dejar que nada le pase a su hija— Le prometió El jefe Donovan al tiempo que se hacía la misma promesa a él, ya era hora de que el come niños dejara a Forks en paz. —Ahora mientras doy aviso a las demás estaciones quiero que vaya a casa, y que enseguida me informe de cualquier cosa que pasé ¿De acuerdo? —

—Sí, y… gracias Jefe Donovan.

---

Bella había llegado a casa con la esperanza de que su hija estuviera allí, cosa que no ocurrió. Carlisle estuvo con ella un rato y le preparo un té para los nervios, después del quinto té había perdido la cuenta de los tés que no hicieron ningún efecto en ella o sus nervios, pero aún así lo recibió con gusto. Unas horas después Carlisle partió a casa, su esposa lo esperaba, justo antes de irse el doctor besó la paternalmente la frente de Bella y le rogo que le llamara si necesitaba ayuda, ella accedió y lo dejo marchar con un suspiro mientras anhelaba la compañía de su esposo y la de su padre.

En medio de su desolada tristeza se permitió sonreír ante el recuerdo del viejo Charlie Swan quien estaba disfrutando de un hermoso y carísimo crucero en Europa, los boletos habían sido un regalo de ella para que celebrara su aniversario de bodas con su madrastra Sue. No quería preocuparlos y no es como si el celular de su padre fuera a tener señal en la mitad de la nada.

Está noche era más fría que cualquier otra e intentando no perder la calma se acurrucó en el sillón escuchando el inconfundible ruido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado y le fue imposible no rodar los ojos, era una escena muy cliché, incluso para ella, además no deseaba escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, quería escuchar las risas de su hija, o simplemente la TV prendida en Disney Channel* deseaba estar con su hija. Las horas seguían pasando, no quería dormir y no podía dejar de pensar en su hija entonces suspiro y su vista se clavo en una fotografía que tenía en la sala, eran ella y su padre, una fotografía muy vieja ahora que recordaba, la cogió entre sus manos y un flash del día en que fue tomada la agradable escena vino a su mente, un brillo de esperanza le iluminó de pronto los ojos, un brillo que la hizo correr hasta su habitación, tomar el directorio y rápidamente empezar a pasar las hojas, ignoró el escozor de uno de sus dedos cuando se cortó y siguió buscando desesperadamente _aquel _número.

Bella sabía que sólo había una cosa que podía hacer así que se aclaró la garganta antes de marcar, cosa que tuvo que repetir varias veces ya que sus delgados y temblorosos dedos siempre fallaban al momento de oprimir el número, y luego de 5 intentos logró marcar el número correctamente, se volvió a aclarar la garganta y esperó…

—_Departamento de homicidios del FBI, ¿quién habla? _—Contestó la cálida voz de un hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola, habla Bella Suardí, ¿puede comunicarme con Edward Masen, Por favor?

—_Él no se encuentra _—le respondió la voz y quiso llorar de impotencia.

—¿Podría facilitarme el número de su casa? Soy una vieja amiga —le comentó en un intento de que el propietario de la cálida voz confiara en ella.

—_No señora Suardí, lo siento, no puedo darle esa información_—no había confiado en ella… genial.

—Entonces, ¿podría decirle que lo he llamado? —Musitó suspirando.

—_¿Eh? Sí, seguro señora Suardí, que tenga buena noche_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Sangre Inocente **por **Princesa Lúthien  
Summary: **—Creo que tienen a Nessie. Tienes que ayudarme—le rogó Bella con la voz rota por el dolor —por favor Edward, por favor —. Tres niños ya habían sido asesinados, sangre inocente estaba siendo derramada y él era el único que podía ayudarlas.  
**R: **M

**Dedicatoria: **He decidido dedicarle, no sólo esté capítulo, sino todo el FF a mis queridas hermanas Chilenas. Las amo con todo el corazón y siento mucho lo que pasó en su país. Desde aquí les mando la mejor vibra del mundo y millones de besos y abrazos.

Mili, Carli, Liss y Lizzy… esto es para ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Hoy tampoco había tomado sus medicinas, le esperaba un gran regaño, más en ese momento no le importo, sus pensamientos estaban puestos en otra dirección, más específicamente en aquella preciosa niña que ahora yacía dormida en la mullida cama que _ella _había puesto especialmente para la pequeña.

—Eres tan hermosa—Susurró la mujer al viento mientras acariciaba suave y delicadamente la frentecita arrugada de aquella criatura, que más que una niña, parecía un ángel, uno muy pequeñito y hermoso.

—Eres la perfecta combinación de él y yo ¿Sabes?— Le musito amorosamente a la inconsciente criatura que empezó a revolverse en sueños, sus tiernos ojitos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, se sentía mareada y desconocía todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

—No temas preciosa, yo te voy a cuidar— Aquella dulce mujer la relajo por unos pocos minutos, le gustaba sentir las cosquillosas caricias que le estaban haciendo en su carita, iban desde la nariz y luego esos finos dedos repasaban débilmente el contorno de sus cejas, suspiro largamente, se sentía somnolienta y un pequeñito suspiro saló de sus tierno labios justo antes de caer en cuenta de que esa melodiosa voz y esas delicadas manos no eran las de su mami, la niña se asusto al ver aquel rostro y se preguntó por qué estaba con esa señora ¿por qué no estaba en sus camita? Extrañaba a Roberta, la vaquita de peluche con la que solía dormir, pero lo que más ansiaba era el tierno besito que le daba su mami en las mañanas.

—¿Mami? ¿Dónde está mi mami? —Su voz era suave con un leve toque de histeria, el latido de su corazoncito fue haciendo más rápido y de pronto sintió algo que no sentía desde que su papito se había ido al cielo.

—Yo seré tu mami ahora, y vivirás conmigo— Le dijo la mujer con voz tierna, Nessie escucho las extrañas palabras que se colaron dentro de sus inocentes odios, pero ¿Cómo iba a tener otra mami?

—¡No! —Gritó con fuerza mientras intentaba quitarse las cobijas de la cama, logro bajarse de la tibia cama, se estremeció por lo fría que estaba la habitación y con su frente llena de arrugas se giro y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta—No quiero estar aquí, quiero a mi mami— intentó salir pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

—Ya te dije preciosa, ya olvida a Isabella, yo soy tu mamá, ahora vamos dilo Ma-má— Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el miedo paso a segundo plano y una oleada de furia recorrió su pequeño cuerpo.

—¡No, tú no eres mi ma!— Nessie no había terminado de decir su frase cuando una pesada mano es estampó contra su rostro, no necesitó girar para conocer a su ejecutor; pertenecían a esa despiadada mujer. Su mejilla enseguida comenzó a arder, su carita se giro hacia el lado izquierdo violentamente y un leve chillido salió de su garganta cuando sus dientes mordieron si piedad la húmeda parte interna de su mejilla; la sangre empezó a salir y Nessie distinguió con pesar el sabor de la sangre impreso en su lengua. El aire se escapó de su pecho cuando unas largas uñas rojas rasgaron su delicada piel, la bofetada había sido tan fuerte que Nessie se había tambaleado hasta casi caer, haciendo inevitable que uno de sus tobillos se doblara de manera extraña, todo ocurrió en tres segundos, los que a la niña le parecieron una eternidad.

Una de las manos de la pequeña viajo hasta su rostro y se acarició la doliente mandíbula con gesto ausente, mientras se esforzaba por recobrar el aire. Sus padres jamás la habían golpeado, así que ante aquel abuso sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, unas que por más que intentó mantener resguardadas, terminaron derramándose por su rostro de ángel y sin saber que hacer, se quedó en silencio.

—No le hables así a tu madre Vanessa— Le dijo la mujer de manera autoritaria mientras la señalaba con odio —No sé como eran las cosas con Isabella, pero a mí me vas a respetar ¿Entiendes? — Nessie no negó, pero tampoco asintió, estaba en shock.

Ante los confundidos y aguados ojos de la niña, la mujer saco una llave, abrió la puerta y se apresuro a salir, tomo aire antes de volver a echar seguro, las manos le empezaron a temblar y un sudor frio mojo su frente, necesitaba su medicina. De manera automática bajo hasta la cocina, empezó a buscar en los cajones hasta que encontró el pastillero, saco tres de diferente color y tamaño y se las hecho rápido a la boca, el sabor amargo de las pastillas le toco la lengua y se apresuro a servir un poco de agua del grifo, con dificultad se trago las pastas y se sentó en la mesa, esperando que sus temblores se detuvieran. Su mente viajo al rostro del pequeño ángel que estaba en el segundo piso, era hermosa, Nessie le gustaba mucho, pero era muy mal educada, más eso no la preocupaba, ella misma se encargaría de hacerla entrar en razón.

La mujer, con las energías recargadas empezó a hacer un suculento desayuno intuyendo que su hija iba a tener mucha hambre, cuando estuvo listo subió delicadamente al segundo piso, como bienvenida la dejaría comer en su habitación, pero sólo por esa vez, se prometió solemnemente.

Con dificultad logro abrirse paso hasta la habitación para encontrarse con una Nessie sentada y recargada contra la pared, la niña salto cuando vio a la mujer y se apresuro a limpiar su rostro, le dolió cuando sus salinas lagrimas tocaron los rasguños de una de sus mejillas, más no se quejo, pero se asusto cuando _ella_ se le empezó a acercar, Nessie vio como dejo una bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y luego le extendió los brazos, ya no tenía a donde escapar, así que cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, se sorprendió cuando los brazos de la mujer le rodearon el cuerpo de manera tierna.

—Nessie, preciosa, perdóname por favor, pero tienes que aprender.— Le dijo la mujer mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la pequeña. —Ahora ven, vamos a comer—

Nessie seguía sin entender.

---

Bella lloraba desesperadamente mientras que se agarraba fuertemente de la mesa del comedor en un vago intento por no caerse al piso, algo le decía que si lo hacía luego no podría volver a ponerse de pies, había sido la noche más difícil de su vida, incluso el dolor que ahora sentían su corazón, su alma y su ser, sobrepasaba los límites de la cordura y del sufrimiento, sólo recordaba dos veces en las que su corazón había dolido tanto que parecía que se consumía lenta y dolorosamente bajo un llameante y ardiente calor, pero esta vez no se comparaba con nada, el pecho le dolía de todas las maneras posibles, empezando porque los jadeos no la dejaban respirar y como ignorar la agonía del desconsuelo, de la perdida.

—Nessie— Musitaba el nombre de su hija entre jadeos y lágrimas, amándola, extrañándola. Sus doloroso llanto se fue haciendo más fuerte junto con sus jadeos que eran más largos y constantes, sus pulmones no estaban recibiendo el oxigeno suficiente, ¡tenía que tranquilizarse!, lo sabía, pero, para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Bella fue testigo de como sus mano empezaron a temblar insistentes y sin control alguno, un escalofrió le paso por toda la espalda haciéndola estremecer, el aire seguía escapándose de sus pulmones y sus débiles piernas no resistieron mucho más, Bella quedo tendida en el piso de un golpe en busca de aire, sintió como su sangre abandonaba su rostro y un sudor frio le recorrió la frente, sus lágrimas seguían derramándose por sus sienes hasta que al fin perdió el conocimiento.

Toc, toc, toc.

El ruido que hacía la puerta al ser tocada insistentemente era desesperante, más sin embargo, Bella que estaba sumida en su inconsciencia no lo escuchaba.

—¡Bella! Abre la puerta—La demandante pero preocupada voz de Carlisle resonó desde afuera seguida por una igual de preocupada, pero más cálida y con aquel toque de dulzura, casi histeria de las mujeres. —¡Bella! Preciosa, somos nosotros ábrenos, Carlisle está a punto de tirar la puerta.

¡Crash!

—O entrar por la ventana— Musito Esme mientras seguía a su esposo.

Si bien Carlisle no tenía la fuerza para tumbar la puerta, tenía el suficiente cerebro para saber que podía romper el vidrio contiguo a la entrada y poder ingresar a la casa.

—¡Llama a una ambulancia! — Gritó Carlisle mientras ponía en práctica todo lo que sabía de RCP, puso a Bella boca arriba mientras la recorría con la mirada haciendo una rápida valoración, no veía sangra y todo parecía estar en su lugar pero estaba en extremo pálida y fría, en seguida relaciono eso con la palabra "Shock", reviso entonces su pulso e intento escuchar su respiración, era muy débil. De forma mecánica el doctor le inclino la cabeza hacia atrás poniendo la barbilla de su paciente en alto liberando así su vía respiratoria, volvió a checar sus signos vitales y al ver que Bella no estaba respirando pego sus boca con la de ella y le dio dos soplos lentamente.

Carlisle escucho como su fiel esposa hablaba con el servicio médico y mientras ella les decía a toda carrera la dirección de Bella, él prácticamente se monto sobre Bella, midió en su mente cuatros dedos arriba de su diafragma y allí ubico sus manos de manera precisa para empezar a hacerle a la pálida chica un masaje cardio-respiratorio, impulso toda la fuerza de su cuerpo en sus brazos y empezó a recrear los latidos del corazón.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…—Contaba el doctor en voz alta a los ojos de su esposa que se mordía el labio con fuerza, se sentía impotente, odiaba ver a la pobre Bella así, Esme notó la concentración de su marido que cuando llego al número 15 dio dos soplos más en la boca de la mujer, para luego escuchar si respiraba o no; esto se repitió por lo menos unas cinco veces antes de que los signos vitales de Bella se normalizaran, Carlisle la puso de costado justo cuando los paramédicos entraban, Esme limpio con un pañuelo la sudorosa frente de su esposo y se miraron de forma cómplice antes de partir detrás de la ambulancia.

Horas más tarde, Bella que se encontraba postrada en una incómoda camilla, abrió los ojos, el brillante blanco de la habitación la cegó por unos segundos antes de poder reconocer el adorable y amable rostro de Esme.

—Hola preciosa—La saludo con voz dulce —Tuviste un pequeño shock, pero ya estás mejor. Debes serenarte, así nunca podrás encontrar a Nessie—Le recordó Esme con amor haciendo que Bella volviera a la realidad, a esa en la que su hija no estaba.

—Lo sé, pero es que estoy desesperada— Dijo antes de empezar a llorar, Esme la acuno en sus brazos y ase apresuro a calmarla, no podría dejarla entrar en shock de nuevo, así que la arrullo y le tarareo una canción.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando Bella se hubo calmado, Esme la tomo del rostro y le beso la frente —Carlisle y yo sabemos lo que eso se siente, pero debes ser fuerte, por tu hija— Bella asintió y cuando Esme fue en busca del doctor, ella aprovecho para hacer una llamada.

—_Alo, te has comunicado con el Grupo especial de investigación de… ejem_ homicidios—Contestó una mujer que al parecer estaba comiendo, Bella miro con asco el teléfono, odiaba el ruido que hacía la gente al masticar. Antes de decirle a la chica que tuviera mejor modales se aclaro la garganta y soltó un suspiro intentando recordar cuantas veces había marcado ya a ese número.

—Hola, habla Bella. Llamaba para preguntar si Edward ya llego—Musitó Bella con la esperanza impregnada en la voz.

—_Ahhh, así que tú eres la famosa Bella ¿eh?_ —

—¿De qué habla?... Espera, ¿si llamé al número correcto? ¿Es el 7 -48-322-56? — Pregunto Bella ante la extraña conversación que estaba recibiendo por parte de la otra mujer.

—Si_, si… pero en fin, Bella, lamento decirte que Edward no ha llegado, pero él debe estar a eso de las dos. ¿Lo necesitas urgente?_ —

—Si, es de vida o muerte— Respondió Bella de inmediato pensando en la repentina desaparición de si hija.

—_Entonces… ¿Por qué no vienes y te encuentras con él aquí?_ — Bella no había pensado en aquella posibilidad, pero ahora que ella -quien quiera que fuera- tenía razón y luego de arreglar todo para la visita Bella rogó por que le dieran de alta.

Justo cuando Bella cortaba la llamada entro Esme seguida del Dr. Cullen, quien la miro por unos largos segundos antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi allí tirada en el piso— Le dijo al oído, Bella paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del doctor justo cuando Esme se unía al abrazo. Se quedaron así un rato, suspiros salían de los pechos de los tres por diferentes motivos pero todos iguales de conmovedores.

—Si… siento haberlos preocupado, pero creo que necesitaba desahogarme— Le dijo Bella con vos suave luego de que el abrazo hubiera terminado.

—Juntos vamos a encontrar a Nessie— Le prometió Esme solemnemente mientras abrazaba a su esposo quien deposito un beso en su frente. Al verlos Bella sonrió, ellos le recordaban a su amado Alec.

Bella suspiro hondo antes de seguir hablando, miro a Carlisle directo a los ojos y con voz segura le pidió que le diera de alta. A lo que Carlisle se negó rotundamente —Aún no estás recuperada— le dijo pero Bella fue tan insistente que a la una estaba de nuevo en su casa, se apresuro a darse una ducha, cambiarse y luego, por fin de horas y horas de espera e incertidumbre partió en busca de aquel hombre que iba a encontrar a su hija.

---

Aquel día, Edward, durmió más tiempo de lo normal, eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando se bajaba de su auto; el día anterior había estado fuera todo el día haciendo las cosas de rutina, como visitar a la familia de la victima e interrogando a los vecinos, cosa que lo dejaba fatigado, además era imposible pasar por alto de que Edward no era muy sociable que digamos, eso complicaba las cosas. Su trabajo lo había convertido en lo que era ahora, a veces se sorprendía pensando en sus años en el instituto, en su popularidad y en… _ella_.

Una risa seca salió de sus labios, ya no tenía caso pensar en eso, así que negando con la cabeza entró a las cálidas oficinas de G.E.I.H con su habitual taza de humeante y cargado café.

—Agente Masen —Lo saludaban algunos y algunas de los policías con una extraña y casi demente sonrisa en sus labios, como si supieran algo que él no. Edward les dedico su mirada –están locos- y siguió caminando hasta su oficina donde fue recibido por un sonriente equipo de trabajo.

—Hombre, ya era hora… ¡Felicitaciones! —Dijo un muy alegre Jasper mientras palmeaba en un gesto cariñoso la espalda de su compañero.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hermano—Fue el saludo de Jake mientras fingía llorar en su hombro. Edward levanto una ceja y lo aparto de un manotazo para encontrarse con las no sonrientes caras de sus compañeras de trabajo.

—¡Edward!— Gritaron la chicas a la vez —¿Por qué no, nos habías contado que tenías novia? —

—…—

—Estamos esperando una respuesta—Dijo Rosalie mientras hacia _ese_ molesto ruido con su pie.

—¿Novia?— Dijo musito él antes de estallar en una carcajada. —No tengo novia desde… —Edward fingió contar con sus dedos —…nunca—

—Pero, pero… Entonces ¿quién es esa tal Bella?— Replico Rose como una niña pequeña mientras su frente se arrugaba-

—Sip, una tal Bella, te ha estado llamando toooodo el día— Siguió Leah mientras le daba una sonrisa picara —Vamos acéptalo, tienes novia. —

—¿Isabella?— Los ojos de Edward fueron hacía el teléfono mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Bella estaba intentando contactarlo?

—Uuu, el pequeño Edward tiene novia— Canturreo Jake para luego agregar en tono serio —¿Quién es Bella? — todos rieron a excepción de Edward quien sin querer, sumido en sus pensamientos les respondió —¿Eh? Salíamos cuando íbamos al instituto— Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras pensaban en lo que acababa de decir, Dios, en serio ella había sido novia de un hombre como él, no ml interpreten, era un gran tipo pero ¿Edward había tenido novia alguna vez?

—Ósea que si es tu novia— Murmuro Jasper sorprendido.

—No, no es mi novia, fue mi novia, íbamos a casarnos pero… En fin, no quiero que me odien así que mejor díganme qué es lo que ha dicho— Musito Edward, que de repente se sintió nervioso, dejo su café en una mesa y como de costumbre se agarro el cabello mientras buscaba algo con que distraerse.

—En realidad no mucho, ha estado llamando desde ayer en la noche. —Dijo Jasper con voz tranquila —Dice que es urgente que hables con ella—

La palabra Urgente de quedo grabada en su memoria.

Bella. Urgente. Bella. Urgente.

—¿Qué diablos quiere esa mujer de mi? — Dijo en voz baja. Todos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos haciéndose la misma pregunta o más bien ¿Alguien querría algo de Edward? Alias el hombre más frio, cínico y menos romantice del mundo.

¡Ver para creer!

El movimiento de la puerta al ser abierta atrajo la atención de todos hacía la mujer que acaba de entrar en la oficina, ella se quedo de pies mirándolos a cada uno hasta que sus enormes ojos marrones se quedaron prendados en la imponente figura de Edward.

—Oh ¡Dios!, hasta que por fin te encuentro— Dijo Bella antes de correr a los brazos del agente Masen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Sangre Inocente **por **Princesa Lúthien  
Summary: **—Creo que tienen a Nessie. Tienes que ayudarme—le rogó Bella, con la voz rota por el dolor —por favor Edward, por favor —. Tres niños ya habían sido asesinados, sangre inocente estaba siendo derramada y él, era el único que podía ayudarlas.  
**R: **M

* * *

Envuelta en la más mullida de las toallas, la pequeña Nessie, tiritaba más por miedo que por frio mientras dejaba que las gotas de agua se resbalaban rápidas y ligeras por sus dorados cabellos. Sus ojitos marrones miraban con recelo como aquella mujer, que por un motivo que su inocente mente no entendía, se hacía pasar por su madre, se movía por la pálida habitación mientras abría y cerraba cajones al tiempo que tarareaba una extraña melodía.

—Se-se-señora—, tartamudeó cuando vio un vestido color verde sobre su nueva cama — ¿No voy a ir a la escuela hoy?—, Preguntó haciendo suspirar a la mujer, que pronto se giro y empezó a secar el infantil cuerpo de la asustada niña, para luego pasar a su cabecita y sacudir su cabello juguetonamente, con manos tiernas y delicadas.

—No soy "señora", soy mamá, recuérdalo y no amor, no vas a ir a la escuela hoy y es más, no tendrás que volver jamás, ¿no es genial?—, susurró con voz alegre —pronto nos mudaremos a otra parte, quizás allí puedas volver a estudiar y tendrás nuevas amigas y todo será mejor.

— ¿Mejor? ¿Mejor para quién? —, preguntó Nessie mientras fruncía su frente disconforme con lo que acababa de decir la maternal mujer.

—Por supuesto que para ti mi sol, ahora compórtate — Le dijo su raptora, mientras la empezaba a vestir. Lagrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojitos de la pequeña ante la impotencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba en ese feo lugar? Quizás… quizás su verdadera mamá se había cansado de ella, pensó con tristeza Nessie.

—¡No! No quiero, quiero ir a estudiar, ver a mis amigas, ¡extraño a mi madre!— soltó de repente con furia la niña, se negaba a creer que su madre no la quería.

—Parece que fueras sorda niña, no vas a volver a _esta_ escuela—, le contestó la mujer que se estaba convirtiendo en objeto de su odio— ¿Cómo es eso de que extrañas a tu madre? ¿Entonces yo quién soy? —

Nessie, no midió el poder de sus palabras cuando, con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, gritó —¡Usted es sólo una vieja loca! — fue allí cuando la bomba exploto.

—¿Cómo me llamaste mocosa? — Nessie, ni siquiera logró captar el momento en que su "madre" arremetió contra ella, mientras que con un ágil movimiento la tomó de los antebrazos y empezó a hacer presión hasta el punto de hacer chillar a Nessie, que sentía como su piel empezaba a arder, su circulación a detenerse y finalmente como sus débiles músculos se contraían ante la fuerte presión, poco a poco, la presión fue aumentando y con ella el dolor, que se desplazo hasta su cabeza haciéndole doler la nuca e inexplicablemente poniendo borrosa su visión.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Estás loca! ¡Suéltame! — Dijo esta vez entre lágrimas y moviéndose estrepitosamente en un vago intento de soltarse de aquel hiriente agarre, más sin embargo, fue en vano, y en lugar de soltarla sus manos se arrastraron por sus brazos hasta apoderarse de su lisa y húmeda cabellera donde enredó sus dedos y empezó a halar fuertemente, sin piedad. Nessie sintió como unos cuantos de sus cabellos iban cediendo hasta desprenderse de su cabeza y como otros, más fuertes, la hacían voluble ante su atacante, que gritaba incoherencias mientras arrastraba del cabello a la pobre y asustadiza chiquilla por toda la habitación.

Las lagrimas ya caían furiosas, cuando por fin la soltó dejándola frágil sobre el suelo. Nessie escondió su carita entre sus manos y se puso en posición fetal sin saber que la tortura aún no había terminado. — ¡No estoy loca!—. La escuchó gritar antes de sentir lo que parecía ser el tacón de su bota más cerca de lo que en realidad quería, aún sintiéndose débil, intentó ponerse de pies, pero en cuanto apoyo sus manos en el suelo para levantarse, el pie de aquella mujer embistió contra su delicado estómago con brío y seguridad, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hiciese.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme loca!— de nuevo su pie impacto contra ella y un sonoro grito combinado con gemido salió de sus tiernos labios mientras sus lagrimas, al igual que sus lamentos, aumentaban. ¡_No más!_,quiso gritar, pero aquel punzante y exasperante dolor en su abdomen no la dejaba — ¡Porque te arrepentirás!— está vez el golpe dio justo en la boca del estomago haciéndola gritar y retorcer de dolor, Nessie sintió nauseas y como algo se rompía dentro de ella, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba cubrió su estómago con sus brazos y luego se acurruco hasta que su frente toco sus rodillas.

Nuevos pasos retumbaron fuera de la habitación, "Mi salvador" pensó Nessie. La puerta rechino al ser abierta y luego dos grandes brazos la alzaron cuidadosamente del suelo y la acurrucaron contra un duro y cálido pecho consolándola tiernamente mientras una ausente manos acariciaba su espalda.

—Shh, calma pequeña, ya pasó todo— le susurró aquella suave voz masculina que le resultó bastante familiar pero… no podía ser, esa voz era la de

—¡Ahhhhh!— un sonoro grito se escuchó en la habitación. Nessie, no se sorprendió al notar que aquel desgarrador sonido había sido proferido desde sus labios. Más rápido que la luz, su subconsciente olvidó lo que sea en lo que estuviera pensando hace unos segundos dando paso a punzadas de intenso dolor que, sin ninguna clase de compasión, arremetieron contra ella, torturándola y llevándola casi al borde de la locura. Gritos de sus labios y lágrimas, calientes y saladas, seguían saliendo desde sus ahora hinchados ojos; ella sabía que no era sólo por el dolor físico que le causo _ella_, sino también por lo débil y roto que estaba su corazón.

Luego de minutos en los que el dolor no parecía querer acabarse, fue consciente de cómo la evidentemente para ella pareja de esposos peleaban, los gritos aumentaban y no queriendo hacer parte de aquella escena, escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello de aquel hombre en el que no debería confiar.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desautorizarme frente a nuestra hija? — Nessie, sintió como el cuerpo que la sostenía, con cariño y cautela, se tensionaba por completo al escuchar los gritos de su esposa, haciéndole un poco de daño, le sintió respirar hondamente y luego el característico temblor que hizo su extenso y acogedor pecho al hablar.

—¡No! ¿Cómo te atreves tú a lastimarla? ¿No ves lo frágil qué es?— él tomó aire consciente de que, aún sin importar las circunstancias, no debía gritarle nunca a una mujer y mucho menos a su esposa. — Cariño, ya he soportado esto demasiado tiempo y… no permitiré que le hagas esto a la hija de Bella ¿Entendido?— Terminó con voz suave pero decidida.

Nessie, por un momento creyó que la tormenta había pasado pues, el silencio había hecho mella por una vez más en su habitación e instintivamente se relajo. Pero claro, lo bueno dura poco, le había dicho una vez su madre, y dándole poder a esas palabras, escucho a la mujer gritar de nuevo, haciéndole doler los oídos.

— ¡Ella no es la hija de esa insolente mujer! ¡Es mía y es tuya! Es la hija que nos arrebataron hace años—.

..

Edward no creía los que sus ojos le mostraban. Allí, justo en la puerta, estaba _ella, _tan hermosa como la recordaba con aquella larga melena castaña que brillaba llena de vida, aún sin olerlo, reconoció el aroma que este debía desprender: fresas, el suave arco de sus cejas oscuras, daban paso a esos hermosos ojos con aquella valiente mirada que, lo habían enamorado años atrás, hermosamente decorados por kilométricas pestañas. Su pálida piel, sus glamurosos labios, su esbelto cuello, sus pechos firmes, su esbelta figura, sus largas piernas, todo en ella era como él lo recordaba… perfecto. No podía existir otra palabra con la que pudiera definir toda la belleza que había en aquella mujer que, sin proponérselo y aún después de años, lo seguía volviendo loco. ¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin verla? ¡No! Esto debía ser una jugarreta del destino, eso no estaba pasando en realidad. Beber tanto café empezaba a hacerle daño.

Un suspiro luchó por salir de sus labios y simplemente se negó a pensar que lo que veía era real. Más sin embargo, cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron, él la sintió y por primera vez también, en muchos años, él se encontró a sí mismo. Los delgados brazos de Bella pasaron, rápidamente, por detrás de su cuello y él se apresuró a tomar entré sus brazos a la chica mientras una tonta sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. El calor que transmitía el cuerpo de Bella era abrazador y más que todo era consolador, era como una droga, una que lo curaba.

—Bella— Susurró contra su oído al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y dándole un amistoso apretón la levanto del suelo logrando así, tenerla completamente a su disposición.

Ante los curiosos ojos de los espectadores, un estremecimiento recorrió el enorme cuerpo de Edward justo cuando el embriagante aroma de mujer y no de cualquier mujer sino cuando el delicioso aroma de Bella, llegó a su nariz invadiéndolo por dentro e inevitablemente aturdiendo cada uno de sus sentidos. Casi sintió como cada neurona de su cerebro dejaba de hacer sinapsis para deleitarse con aquel maravilloso olor y joder, su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

Luego de unos minutos Edward por fin dejó a Bella de nuevo en el suelo. La posó en la planta de sus pies y delicadamente tomó las manos de Bella, que seguían alrededor de su cuello y las deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que quedaron sobre su cintura. Las suyas al contrarió viajaron hasta el rostro de la chica el cual acunó amorosamente y se dejó perder en aquel mar chocolate de sus ojos.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue una chica menuda con encantadores ojos, esa que tanto lo había amado y que después de largos años estaba de nuevo allí, con él. Edward suspiró, atrajo a Bella a su cuerpo y se aferró más a ella. Ni siquiera pensó en alejarse, sería tonto cuando su cuerpo era el que pedía, su alma la que gritaba y su corazón el que anhelaba aquel cálido contacto, aquella familiar compañía pero una vez más se dio cuenta de que las buenas cosas duran poco.

..

Así que esa era la famosa Bella Suardí. Pensaron casi al mismo tiempo todos los miembros del grupo. Ella lo había visto y sus ojos parecieron dilatarse mientras corría hacia él para acurrucarse en sus brazos. Hubo un momento en el que se congelaron ¿Qué iba a hacer Edward? Seguro y la retiraba pero, para asombro de todos, ocurrió todo lo contrarió, él la abrazo y la estrechó contra su pecho inundándose del calor y de la presencia de aquella chica.

Bella Suardí. ¿Qué tenía ella que hacía que Edward se viera tan vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo tan feliz?

Ella lo completaba.

—Ay. Dios. Mío—. Exclamó una sorprendida Rosalie mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho. —No creí que iba vivir para ver esto— sus acompañantes, igual de sorprendidos que ella no fueron capaces de emitir sonido alguno pero definitivamente estaban de acuerdo con Rose. ¿Qué demonios había picado a Masen? ¿Por qué abrazaba a esa chica?

—¡Dios! Esto es digno de una foto ¿Alguien trae su cámara? —dijo Leah y el resto del equipo al igual que ella, tomaron sus celulares y tomaron una fotografía de aquel _histórico_ momento. Edward no pudo evitar rodar los ojos para luego posarlos sobre las figuras de sus compañeros de trabajo, las cuales fulminó con los ojos casi deseando tener rayos laser para aniquilarlos uno por uno y sin compasión alguna. Sin más reproches Edward hizo _la mirada, _sí esa que únicamente él sabía hacer y que por supuesto ellos supieron identificar. La mirada Masen o en otras palabras Corre o morirás. Así de simple.

Queriendo salvaguardar sus vidas por sobre todo, los chicos decidieron salir, uno por uno. Primero Jake que le levanto los dedos pulgares mientras sonreía y se mordía el labio de inferior, un paso atrás Leah, que le pegó un manotazo a su prometido para luego apoyar las manos en sus riñones soportando el peso del embarazo. Rose fue la siguiente, ella miro a Bella crípticamente unos segundos y luego levanto los hombros descuidadamente para salir y Jasper él solo rodo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

¡Ja! ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? Incluso Edward Masen tenía un punto débil o más bien dicho, incluso él tenía corazón.

..

Edward no recordaba la última vez en la que se había sentido tan dichoso. Con ella entre sus brazos, el mundo parecía diferente, olía diferente y la temperatura era unos cuantos grados… diferente y joder, le encantaba. Tampoco recordaba que era tener una chica entre sus brazos, debía reconocer, y no sabía si para su orgullo o no, que la primera y última chica con la que estuvo alguna vez, había sido Bella Swan.

Swan, ese apellido se coló por entre sus oídos, ese había sido el apellido de soltera de la chica que ahora guardaba entre sus brazos, sintió su ánimo decaer al recordar que aún sin él, ella había logrado salir adelante, amar a alguien más y casarse, tener hijos con alguien más, hacer una vida lejos de él. Su corazón se apretujo y abriendo los ojos,, de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que quizá Bella debía estar incomoda, él lo estaría si después de 10 años mi primera novia llegara y me demostrara su amor como si nada nunca hubiera pasado. Tembló ante su propio pensamiento y sin querer alargar más la situación empezó a deshacer el abrazo que lo había hecho tan feliz unos segundos atrás.

—No te alejes—Murmuro Bella contra su cuerpo. Su voz había sido un susurro, uno falto de ganas y de vida. Uno que alarmo a Edward.

—¿Bella?— Preguntó pausadamente cuando sintió como calientes gotas se deslizaban por su cuello.

—No está Edward, alguien la tiene y necesito tu ayuda. — Dijo esta vez entre sollozos mientras tiernas lágrimas empapaban el pecho de Edward que sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver a Bella llorar.

No, esto no estaba pasando. Odiaba ver a Bella llorar, la última vez había sido en el entierro de Alec, y tuvo que salir corriendo de allí al no soportar aquella imagen. Él solía ser casi un objeto que hablaba, se movía, respiraba pero al fin y al cabo un objeto uno que por su puesto no sentía. Pues con Bella era todo lo contrario, ella lo hacía sentir un humano, sí ¡Ella lo hacía _sentir_! Ella lo convertía en un animal lleno de emociones que convulsionaban por querer salir, sólo ella lo conocía y por eso mismo no tenía que fingir, con ella él era quien quería ser, era un hombre lleno de amor, un sentimental, un cursi, un romántico empedernido. Tomo aire al tiempo que sentía como sus propios ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. El dolor de ella era el suyo propio, no quería verla sufrir.

—Bella, espera, cálmate cariño, no te entiendo nada ¿Quién tiene a quien?— Le dijo acunándole el rostro y limpiándole con los pulgares las calientes lágrimas.

Bella era apenas consciente de lo que le acaba de decir Edward. Estaba aturdida y desorientada. No podía con todas esas emociones, no sabía a cual tomar prioridad. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no veía a Edward! En otras palabras él era algo así como el amor de su vida, el primero, ese que nunca se olvida. Con él había tenido su primer noviazgo, su primer beso, su primera pelea, su primera vez y algo muy dentro de ella aún lo amaba como sabía que él la amaba a ella de alguna manera. Le encantaba sentir esos grandes y musculosos brazos alrededor suyo, consolándola con su cálida temperatura, haciéndola sentir amada, protegida, feliz, y era allí donde la guerra empezaba.

¿Cómo osaba ella sentirse amada, protegida y feliz cuando su pequeña niña quien sabe dónde y con quién estaba? Más lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Sin sin Aleca su lado, tenía que ser fuerte, olvidar todo lo que Edward la hacía sentir y centrarse en su hija. Era lo más lógico y era lo que le dictaba su mente y su corazón. Bueno, este último le decía más cosas, pero de momento prefería ignorarlas.

—A Vanessa, Edward. La tienen a ella—. Edward tuvo que procesar aquellas palabras por lo menos 3 veces en su mente antes de entenderlas. Vanessa, más conocía como Nessie, era la hija de la mujer que el amaba con otro hombre. No pudo evitar sentir un leve odio contra ella, sin embargo se trago aquel repugnante sentimiento y volvió a prestar toda su atención a Bella.

—No entiendo que quieres decir con eso. ¿Quién la tiene?—, Preguntó un tanto desconcertado. Después de todo no había visto a Bella hacía meses y de repente ella se presentaba en su despacho diciéndoles no-se-que-cosa de su hija.

—Es que no sé quien la tiene Edward, ese es el problema— Ante el ceño fruncido de Edward ella se apresuró a contarle toda la historia sobre la desaparición de su pequeña hija hasta el momento en que había llegado al despacho. —Estaba en la sala cuando vi la fotografía que me tomaste el día de mi cumpleaños, aquella en la que salgo con Charlie ¿la recuerdas? Fue allí cuando supe que quizás, no sé, tú… podrías ayudarme. Ella es todo lo que tengo

Edward quedó atónito frente a todo lo que Bella le había acabado de decir y sin preliminares choco su puño contra la pared más cercana. Él lo supo de inmediato, el supo de que hablaba Bella y el por qué ella no debía tener esperanzas.

—¡Edward! — Soltó Bella al escuchar el sonoro golpe, y temió que Edward se hubiera roto la mano debido a la fuerza con la que propinó aquel golpe— Si no querías ayudarme sólo tenías que decírmelo ¡Ya buscaré a alguien más!

—No cariño, no es eso— Se apresuró a decirle con voz dulce

—¿Entonces? — Edward no le respondió, pero fue hasta el teléfono más cercano y tecleo tres números.

—Diles a los demás que entren— Dijo con voz fría y carente de emoción pero que la hizo querer huir, una que Bella por más que quiso no reconoció. Wow. Edward era muy… profesional, si quizá esa era la palabra correcta con la cual describirle. En su fuero interno, rezó porque Edward nunca le hablara de aquella manera.

Bella, se había calmado un poco al saber que Edward iba ayudarla más sin embargo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ¿Por qué de repente él había actuado de aquella manera tan extraña? Como muchas otras veces él iba a ser su salvador. Se fijo en como aquel despampanante hombre se apoyaba contra un escritorio y su impotente belleza la aturdió por unos segundos. Bella hizo memoria y pronto llegó a la conclusión de que en todos los años que conocía a Edward, nunca lo había visto mejor, con su cabello cobrizo perfectamente despeinado, las cejas pobladas, los ojos esmeralda, brillantes, como si de un sol verde se tratase, los labios en una línea fruncida, línea que no los hacía ver menos sensuales, el cuello grueso al igual que todo ese cuerpo lleno de musculo por donde quisiese… El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué sucede Edward? Ya te la tiras… ¡Ah! Hola, soy Jacob—Dijo nerviosamente un hombre alto y con la piel tenuemente dorada por el sol, dejando entrar a los demás.

—¿Qué pasas Jefe? Quiero irme a dormir. — Leah se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho eso al ver la expresión que ponía su jefe.

—Es una situación algo… complicada. No sé si quieras escuchar esto Bella. — Le advirtió Edward cambiando el tono de voz en el momento que en se dirigió a la aludida.

—_Necesito _escucharlo, Edward— Sin más él inició su repertorio.

—¿Ven esto? — Dijo dándole unos pequeños golpes a una gran tabla de madera llena de fotografías y notas. —Parece que la hija de Bella está involucrada en esto—

—¿Qué? — Dijeron todos al tiempo, pero Bella lo hizo más por desconcierto que por otra cosa.

—¿Involucrada en qué?— quiso saber de inmediato.

Edward suspiro no sabiendo que decir. Tragó en seco y decidió que era mejor hablar de aquello con Bella en privado, así que decidió ignorar su comentario y explicarles a los chicos la situación.

—Veran, Nessie es la hija de Bella, tiene 9 años, no tiene a su padre vivo…— empezó dando los detalles más importantes — y desapareció justo en el puesto de enfermería de su colegio.

Todo quedo en silenció.

Bella se estremeció y sintió unas terribles ganas de esconderse cuando vio como todos ellos la miraban con compasión. —Edward… ¿de qué hablas? — Dijo Bella más confundida de lo que había estado en toda su vida. — Tú trabajas en homicidios ¿no? — allí cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, y sin permiso de nadie se acerco al gran objeto que Edward había señalado hace unos momentos y lo que vio la dejo totalmente descolocada.

Eso no estaba pasando.

* * *

¿Alguien me lee aún?  
Entonces... ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Sangre Inocente **por **Princesa Lúthien  
Summary: **—Creo que tienen a Nessie. Tienes que ayudarme—le rogó Bella, con la voz rota por el dolor —Por favor Edward, por favor —. Tres niños ya habían sido asesinados, sangre inocente estaba siendo derramada y él, era el único que podía ayudarlas.  
**R: **M

**Capítulo 5**

Sus ojos de un cálido color claro estaban posados sobre el inocente cuerpo que descansaba tranquilamente sobre la cama. Era agradable poder verla dormir, pensó y en medio de su ensimismamiento se deleitó con las formas de su pequeña y tierna figura. En un gesto tan viejo como paternal acobijo la niña hasta los hombros y casi al mismo instante un suspiro salió de los labios del pequeño ángel que dormitaba perezoso. Las mantas se movieron sobre ella al compás de sus respiraciones.

Nessie, sin duda alguna, era una bendición para él y para su esposa. Era realmente gratificante poder tenerla en casa. Cuando ella por fin se acostumbrará a su nueva familia sería mucho mejor y podría entonces cumplir el sueño de ver a su hija corretear por los pasillos de la casa mientras reía y se escuchaba a todo volumen algún canal de dibujos animados. Sonrío ante sus pensamientos y con cautela para no interrumpir el sueño de su hija se permitió acariciar los rizos dorados que se esparcían sobre la almohada, la piel pálida de su frente y la más sonrojada de sus mejillas, paso por sus bracitos hasta posar su mano sobre el estómago de su pequeña. Había puesto todos sus conocimientos para que Nessie se recuperara de los golpes lo más pronto posible y al final le había dado una medicina que le calmaría el dolor. En cuando la había tomado, había caído rendida en la cama.

No quería culpar a su esposa de nada, en realidad ella no tenía la culpa de no poder controlar sus estados de ira, sin embargo esta vez se sentía más protector que nunca. Por algún motivo más profundo que el de tener una hija había algo en ella que él quería cuidar. Quizá era porque se trataba de la hija de Alec y Bella o porque era una niña pequeña y asustada.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, no deseaba atormentarse más con aquellas absurdas ideas, era hora de aceptar, como había dicho su esposa, que Nessie era hija de él y como buen padre que era iba a protegerla, a amarla y también a dejarla dormir mientras se recuperaba del todo de esa difícil y horrible noche que había tenido.

—Es muy dulce ¿no crees? — musitó luego de besar la frente de la pequeña.

—Es un encanto— respondió la cantarina voz de su esposa.

—Cuando crezca será muy hermosa. Tendré que alejarla de los chicos hasta que cumpla los… no sé, treinta o cuarenta ¿te parece bien? — bromeó con tono juguetón. La tintineante y alegre risa de mujer no se hizo esperar y se escuchó en la habitación haciendo eco tras la ocurrencia de su marido.

—Que padre más sobreprotector eres— le reprochó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Aunque uno razonable—, aclaro luego de pensar lo agradable que se escuchaba eso. Padre.

Con un suspiro llamó a su esposa y la atrajo delicadamente a su pecho para la envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. Con sus labios busco los de ella y se apresuró a besarla con húmedos y suaves toques que fueron más que correspondidos. Sus manos vagaron por la cintura de su esposa mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo las suaves y hábiles caricias que ella le regalaba.

Con impaciencia siguió besándola, mordisqueando sus labios y provocándola con su lengua. Dejo que una de sus manos se deslizara hasta la curva de su adorable trasero y lo apretó reclamándolo como suyo, presionándolo para que sus caderas se encontraran. Obtuvo como respuesta ante su pasión un suave gemido y un beso totalmente salvaje que le hizo olvidarse de cualquier pensamiento lúcido, por lo menos hasta que se vio interrumpido por un tenue y dulce ronquido que provenía desde la cama de aquella misma habitación. No pudo contener la sonrisa que se posó en sus labios.

—Debemos irnos— susurró sobre sus labios intentando contenerse para no arrancarle la ropa en ese mismo instante y tocarla por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

—Lo sé—, respondió ella un poco renuente a alejarse de las suaves caricias y mimos de su esposo.

Cuando por fin se pudieron separar y dejar sus manos alejadas del otro, vieron una vez más el reposo de Nessie. Él, como el pendiente marido que era noto la tristeza que se posaba en los ojos de su mujer con sólo la idea de dejar sola a su hija, él se sentía igual de mal por tener que hacerlo pero tenía una reputación que cuidar, no podía correr el riesgo de perder a Nessie. No sobreviviría a eso. Estaba casi seguro.

—Vamos cariño, alístate. Debemos ir a donde Bella— le dijo tomándola de la cintura para guiarla fuera de la habitación.

El nombre de la madre Biológica de su hija saliendo de los labios de su esposo hizo que rodara los ojos. Ojala no empezara con el remordimiento.

—No hagas esa cara, ahora date prisa, te espero en el auto— escucho atenta a su esposo quién salió de la habitación con su andar tan gracioso. Se mordió los labios para no gritarle que le amaba, en cambio se giró y miró por última vez a Nessie antes de salir y asegurarse de poner seguro en la habitación.

...

Bella se llevó desesperada las manos a la cabeza y deslizo sus dedos entre sus cabellos intentando no perder la calma cosa que parecía bastante probable si volvía a sonar el estúpido timbre de su casa. Necesitaba silencio, necesitaba relajarse y necesitaba a su hija. No quería condolencias de nadie porque no servían de nada. Que el resto sintiera lastima no haría que su hija volviera a sus brazos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el día anterior ¿cómo es que iba a afrontar eso que vio donde Edward? Bella no creía tener la fuerza suficiente para pasar por algo como esto sola y pensar en que Alec debería estar odiándola solo hacía las cosas más difíciles. Ella había prometido cuidar a su hija pero en cambio qué hace, la pierde en menos de lo que se tarde en decir "Pulmonía".

Sin tener ni idea de qué hacer envió un mensaje de texto desde su celular esperando por una respuesta pronto, de lo contrario iba a enloquecer de tristeza.

Con la manga de un viejo buzo de su esposo se limpió los ojos y la nariz cuando escucho que alguien se aproximaba a la sala, era Carlisle que llevaba toda la mañana en casa ayudándola con las llamadas y los golpeteos innecesarios en la puerta además de que se encargaba de mantenerla en clama y alimentada, no sabía cómo agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por ella y por su hija.

—Bella— susurró Carlisle— son Carmen y Eleazar—.

Bella suspiro, era lo último que le faltaba. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras escuchaba el eco que hacían los tacones de Carmen mientras caminaba hasta la sala donde ella esperaba expectante.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste niña estúpida? —escuchó incluso antes de verla. —Ella es lo único que me queda de Alec y aun así la pierdes. Debí quitártela cuando pude.

Carmen se veía igual que todas las veces. Altiva, fría y desconsiderada vestía un traje bastante formal acompañado por un estilizado peinado y joyas que adornaban su figura desde los pies hasta las manos en las que se veía un costoso manicure color rojo.

—Cálmate—se adelantó Eleazar y tomo suavemente a su esposa de los brazos—Estoy seguro que Bella no tuvo nada que ver con esto. —

Ella le miro con la traición pintada en el rostro —No intentes defenderla. —Le gruño entre dientes, y se giró de nuevo a la pequeña y lastimera figura de Bella. — Sabes que amo a Nessie como si fuera mi hija, ¿cómo pudiste permitir que se escapara? Eres una inútil.

Sus palabras dolieron. Lo único que tenía que hacer en la vida era cuidar de su hija pero al parecer no era capaz. Hasta Carme, la persona más ególatra del mundo, se había dado cuenta de eso.

—¿Crees que no lo siento? Es mi hija. Yo la traje al mundo y la quiero devuelta—Intentó defenderse.

—Y es por eso que estás acá sentada sin hacer nada—contrarrestó Carmen con odio. —Apuesto a que fuiste tú quien planeó todo esto para poder deshacerte de ella.

—¡Ella no es una molestia!— gritó Bella con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Apuesto que la asesinaste, igual que hiciste con mi hijo! —

Los ojos verdes de Eleazar vieron como la chica se tomaba la frente y con aspecto mareado y desorientado se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón. Una figura extraña le alerto. ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí?

—Carmen, cariño debemos irnos—susurró lentamente y sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que le examinaban con perspicacia tomo a su esposa y salió de inmediato de allí.

...

— ¿Rose, sabes que es una rubia teñida de negro? — Preguntó Jake con aire excitado. Rose, que ni siquiera había terminado de instalarse en su mesa de trabajo, se giró muy lentamente y aire dramático. Con evidente fastidio poso sus ojos sobre la figura grande y morena de su compañero y arqueó su ceja dándole a entender que continuara.

— ¡Inteligencia artificial!— exclamó de pronto para estallar en carcajadas seguidas de unas más discretas.

Rose miro con odio a las personas que la rodeaban y a pesar de que se reían abiertamente de ella, con el orgullo que la caracterizaba, puso su barbilla en alto y conservo la calma —No me interesan tus chistes mal intencionados— dijo—, ¿cuándo vas a superarlo?

Edward, desde su silla intento concentrarse en el expediente que tenía en sus manos, sin embargo era imposible ignorar las burlas y comentarios que había en el ambiente, era su pan de cada día, pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez le molestaba. Se quejó en silencio y apretó los dientes con furia para no gritar.

Abrió con cuidado la carpeta que había dejado "archivo" esa mañana en su mesa y que tenía como título "Vanessa Carli Suardi-Swan". Lo primero que vio fue una foto, la misma que Bella le había entregado el día anterior y que mostraba a una pequeña y dulce niña sonriente. Acarició los contornos de la imagen con sus dedos y una pesadez apretó su pecho dejando que su corazón y su mente empezaran a divagar por recuerdos que él mismo se había prometido nuca más volver a visitar.

La vida era demasiado injusta y aun así, la estruendosa y molesta risa de Jake llenaba las paredes de su lugar de trabajo. Rechino los dientes y miro con escepticismo la escena que se llevaba a cabo justo frente a él.

—Eres tan graciosa Rose — dijo Jake —, eso no era un chiste ¿no lo sabías? sólo existen dos chistes sobre rubias, el resto son historias verídicas— terminó susurrando las palabras como si fuera alguna clase de secreto.

Más risas se escucharon y ese fue si límite.

—¡Ya basta! —, gritó Masen. Las risas se detuvieron al escuchar la enfurecida voz del jefe. El aire se hizo más difícil de respirar. — ¿Es que no lo entienden? La vida de esa niña corre peligro y ustedes están aquí tonteando.

Edward estaba más tenso que nunca, se notaba por su postura y por como apretaba los puños como si estuviera esperando una señal para saltar encima del primero que le provocara. Jake suspiro y miro a sus compañeros sabiendo que ellos no harían nada para alivianar el ambiente. A paso lento, se acercó y poso su fuerte mano sobre uno de los hombros de Masen.

—Déjalo jefe—, dijo con voz tranquila—, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que esa niña sea una de las nuestras. No tenemos por qué preocuparnos.

Edward empujo con desprecio el brazo de Jacob. Quería destrozarle allí mismo pero el saber que se pudriría en la cárcel si haber hecho nada por Bella le hizo detenerse y se largó de allí antes de que se abalanzara a su cuello.

Mientras caminaba iracundo para salir al estacionamiento del edificio, su celular vibro. Era un mensaje. Bella quería verle.

…

En el auto de Edward, Bella miraba el infinito mar que se extendía en La Push con aire ausente. Le dolía verla así, con los ojos perdidos y sin vida. Se permitió tomar su pálida mano que encontró fría pero que le disparo el corazón. Tomo aire, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar por las emociones y en cambio decidió rememorar la conversación que había escuchado en casa de Bella.

—Bella, —no sabía bien como empezar, — ¿por qué ella, dijo que tu…?

El silencio se extendió por unos segundos hasta que la quebrada voz de Bella lleno el auto —¿Qué le mate?

…

Toc- Toc- Toc

Corto, lo sé pero es mejor dejarlo en suspenso. Ya tengo preparado el siguiente capítulo.  
Gracias por leerme, por ser pacientes y por sus 95 Reviews, 71 Favoritos, 55 Alertas y las 3.973 visitas que ha recibido mi historia.

Con todo,  
PL  
www . facebook . com /princesaluthien


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Sangre Inocente **por **Princesa Lúthien  
Summary: **—Creo que tienen a Nessie. Tienes que ayudarme—le rogó Bella, con la voz rota por el dolor —Por favor Edward, por favor —. Tres niños ya habían sido asesinados, sangre inocente estaba siendo derramada y él, era el único que podía ayudarlas.  
**R: **M

**Capítulo 6**

_Forks, Washington _

Nessie despertó lentamente, sentía los ojos inflamados y el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal, tenía los músculos entumecidos y ni siquiera tenía ganas de moverse, quizá había dormido más de la cuenta. Con pereza se rascó los ojitos y se estiró como un gato hasta que un gemido de dolor salió desde su garganta. Imágenes del día anterior, que ciertamente no quería recordar, vinieron a su mente inevitablemente como destellos de una vieja película de terror que la hicieron temblar. No quería volver a pasar por eso.

Con pesar se sentó y lentamente levantó la camisa de su pijama para descubrir manchas moradas sobre sus costillas. Con morboso masoquismo llevó uno de sus deditos hasta la piel magullada y apretó antes de dar un salto por el dolor que ese simple toque le había ocasionado. Torció la boca y sabiendo que esperar, con cuidado cubrió su herida con la palma de su mano siseando en cuanto entró en contacto con su costado; pausadamente se bajó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta intentando abrir inútilmente, esa mujer debía de haberla encerrado antes de irse. Le hizo una mueca de fastidio a la estúpida puerta y dio media vuelta.

Nos es que hubiera mucho que ver en aquella habitación. Estaban pulcramente organizadas: una cama, un escritorio y una gaveta. Era un cuarto soso y extrañaba el desorden que siempre había en su habitación con un millón de juguetes en el piso y todo revuelto después de ajetreados días de juego y estudio. ¡Es que ni siquiera había un libro para distraerse! A su tierna edad, nunca se había detenido a pensar lo aburrido que sería no tener que ir a la escuela. Seguro que prefería aguantarse a su maestro de matemáticas que a aquella pareja que la tenía retenida en contra de su voluntad.

Con un suspiro caminó hasta la ventana y todo lo que puedo ver fue árboles y más árboles, lo cual no la sorprendía en lo absoluto. En Forks había árboles fuera de las casas, dentro de las casas y en medio de estás, era un poco agobiante pero lindo una vez que te acostumbrabas a ellos. Sonrió al recordar a su madre que constantemente se quejaba de que todo era demasiado verde. La extrañaba horrores. Desde hacía unos años, siempre habían sido solo ellas dos contra el mundo. La precipitada muerte de su padre había sido un duro golpe que ambas habían estado llevando con calma apoyándose la una en la otra. Alec, su padre, le había dicho que tenía que ser fuerte por su mami pues cuando él se marchara ella sería la única razón de su existencia.

Aún podía recordar el rostro preocupado de su padre cuando las miraba atormentándose y sufriendo con ellas. Nessie entonces había sido fuerte por su mami porque al parecer ella había sufrido mucho en el pasado y temía que esta vez no se recuperara. A pesar de los años Nessie había notado como algo en su madre había cambiado, una luz brillante en sus ojos se había ido apagando poco a poco. No sabía con exactitud lo que podría ser pero extrañaba ese brillo en su mirada.

—Nessie, ¿cielo, tienes hambre?— escuchó una voz dulce que la llamaba y dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta se preguntó si su madre sospecharía de quien la tenía allí.

* * *

_Auto de Edward Masen_

A Edward se le secó la garganta. Le parecía ridículo que Carmen hubiera dicho esas cosas. No podía imaginarse a su dulce Bella ni siquiera matando a una araña como para que ahora la acusara de haber asesinado al hombre que amaba. Era bastante irracional.

Aun cuando Edward la había dejado hacía ya varios años, ella jamás tomó represarías o se vengó de él. Bella era una mujer paciente y delicada que definitivamente no le haría ni el más mínimo daño a nadie.

—Sí, me sorprendió que esa mujer te acusara de tal manera, ¿a ti no?

— No, bueno, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada a sus comentarios — fue la respuesta de Bella.

— Ya, pero, eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Es complicado— le susurró Bella con nostalgia dejando que un suspiro se colara entre sus labios, miró a Edward solo para perderse una vez más en sus ojos de un verde imposible y entonces supo que no importaba cuan complicadas fueran las cosas, Edward siempre las entendería, es como si él pudiera ver a través de ella. Mirando sus ojos se dio cuenta de que a pesar de las adversidades, de los años, de las rupturas y llantos, su antiguo confidente aún estaba en alguna parte de él.

—Veo en tus ojos que ya sabes lo que voy decir—, murmuro Edward tras unos segundos de silencio — aun así voy a decírtelo: sabes que puedes confiar en mí, así que anda, dímelo—.

Edward tomo con delicadeza las pequeñas manos de Bella entre las suyas que se sintió como en casa y entonces no hubo nada más, ni dudas ni arrepentimientos, sólo Edward y ella que le abría una vez más su corazón.

_Bella estaba en una habitación blanca en la que todo lo que la rodeaba era blanco también. Ese color la enfermaba y si era posible, que lo era, la hacía sentir se más desgraciada mientras dejaba que las gruesas lágrimas que nacían desde lo más profundo de su alma se derramaran por sus mejillas dejando solo rastros de dolor y melancolía. _

—_No llores amor—, le pidió Alec desde su posición que sin pensárselo dos veces ignoró la incomodidad de la intravenosa que tenía fuertemente clavada y abrió los brazos para que su esposa se refugiara en ellos. Bella tampoco dudó al momento de acercarse a él y acurrucarse en el reducido espacio que Alec había hecho para ella en la incómoda camilla de hospital. _

— _¿Cómo me pides que no llore si estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida? — repuso Bella. Alec sintió un dolor que nada tenía que ver con su enfermedad en lo más hondo de su pecho. —No me dejes, por favor— le rogó su esposa en medio de un llanto desesperado y aferrándose más a su cuerpo._

—_Sabes que no es algo que yo haya elegido—._

_Alec sentía como la vida se le iba entre los dedos así que con toques débiles y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía empezó a reconfortar a su esposa acariciándole suavemente el cabello. Suspiró y guardó en su memoria aquel olor tan penetrante y tan suyo que lograba ahogar los molestos aromas del hospital. _

—_Aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso—, le murmuró con la voz ronca —fue la primera vez que estuve tan cerca de ti como para oler tu cabello—. Bella le escuchó atentamente y le miró con las lágrimas nublándole la vista. _

— _Fue un gran beso ¿no? —, le susurró sonriéndole a pesar del dolor, sonrojándose con aquel recuerdo a pesar de la tristeza. _

—_El mejor de los besos—, respondió Alec en un suspiro. —Ven aquí, quiero dormir entre tus brazos—. Bella se acomodó de tal manera que Alec pudiera abrazarse a su cuerpo para acunarlo como un niño pequeño. —Consiénteme—, le pidió con un murmullo que hizo sonreír a Bella. _

—_Te pareces tanto a Nessie—, le dijo Bella mientras agachaba la cabeza para unir sus labios con los resecos de Alec que sintió como su corazón se aceleraba justo cuando sus bocas entraban en contacto fundiéndose en un beso amoroso, tierno y delicado. Un beso que iba más allá del amor, más allá de la vida y de la muerte, una caricia en la que por fin dos almas podían estar en paz. _

—_Este es el momento que me quiero llevar al más allá—, susurró antes de rosar de nuevo esos labios que tanto anhelaba y que no había podido besar lo suficiente — toda tú a mi lado. Tu aroma, tus besos, tu reconfortante calor._

_Bella se hizo la fuerte para no llorar y en un gesto reconfortante abrazó más fuerte el maltrecho cuerpo de Alec y le acarició lenta y suavemente murmurándole palabras de amor hasta que ambos se entregaron al mundo de los sueños. _

—Cuando desperté Alec ya había muerto— terminó Bella su historia limpiándose un par de lágrimas que caprichosas se habían escapado de su sus ojos. —Fui la última persona que le vio con vida. Alec me entregó sus últimos minutos al igual los mejores y últimos años de su vida—, suspiró con pesadez antes de continuar, — la vida de su único hijo, eso es algo que una madre no puede perdonar, Edward. Yo nunca la había entendido a ella ni a su dolor tanto como ayer cuando Nessie desapareció.

Edward que hasta el momento había permanecido en total silencio vio como el dolor de Bella se escapaba por sus ojos cafés sintiéndolo como propio. Se sintió en deuda con Bella y con Alec Suardi que aún después de tanto dolor que Edward había dejado sembrado en la vida de Bella, él se había llenado de paciencia y la había curado poco a poco hasta conquistar su corazón. Fruto de esa relación era la pequeña Vanessa que de un momento a otro había desaparecido y que tanto dolor estaba causándole a Bella.

—Te prometo que encontraré a Nessie. La buscare hasta el cansancio. Lo haré por ti y tu esposo—, dijo solemnemente sin que Bella notara lo importante que era esa promesa para él. —Ahora vamos, debemos regresar.

Edward escoltó lentamente a Bella hasta la entrada de su casa. Las llaves repiquetearon unas contra las otras mientras la castaña las dirigía hasta la cerradura, sin embargo, y antes de que siquiera los metales entraran en contacto la puerta se abrió en un rápido movimiento dejando ver la alta figura de Carlisle.

—¿Dr. Cullen?— susurró Edward confuso.

—Oh, Caslisle, no tenías por qué esperar— Bella se adelantó y con una sonrisa torpe abrazó al aludido que la tomó con fuerza entre sus cálidos brazos.

—No es ningún problema, Bella— le aseguró — estoy preocupado por ti y quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. —. Bella le sonrió en respuesta.

Edward que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, se aclaró con fuerza la garganta. La mirada de Carlisle se dirigió entonces a él para examinarlo con ojos acusadores. Asintió a manera de saludo al que Edward respondió con un mismo gesto.

—Bella, — continuó Carlisle sin apartar la mirada de Edward — ¿te importa si hablamos… a solas? — recalcó las últimas palabras.

Edward miró a Bella para buscar su aprobación.

—Voy por un vaso con agua, si no te importa. — Bella negó un par de veces con la cabeza. La habitación quedo en silencio durante los segundos en los que Edward caminaba, sin apartar la mirada de Bella, hacia la cocina.

—No me gusta que estés cerca de él—. Carlisle, obviamente, no era de los que se andaba por las ramas.

Bella abrió la boca sin saber realmente qué decir.

— Lo sé Carlisle, pero…—

—Pero nada. — Carlisle la miró con desespero —Aún recuerdo como estabas cuando él se marchó— tembló un poco mientras viejos recuerdos hicieron que un escalofrió le recorriera la espina dorsal.

—Todo eso ya está en el pasado— trató de defenderse.

— Si no hubiera sido por Alec, no sé dónde estarías en este momento Bella.

—Lo sé Carlisle pero le necesito. Él puede ayudarme a encontrar a Nessie, entiéndelo. — Él no supo cómo refutar eso, Edward estaba entrenado para eso.

—Sólo no dejes que te lastime— le pidió.

* * *

_Instalaciones de G.E.I.H_

Una vez más estaban todos reunidos para discutir el caso que de repente se había convertido en el más importante para Masen y por ende para todo el equipo. En la silenciosa habitación los chicos esperaban pacientes mientras veían como Edward se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con desesperación, claro signo de que estaba pensando.

Edward suspiró, una mujer que perdió a su único hijo. Fría como el hielo, mordaz y dura. Carmen parecía una excelente candidata para ser sospechosa además de que tenía una excelente coartada al ser la abuela de la pequeña.

—Jacob, quiero que mantengas vigilada a la señora Suardi ¿entendido? —mandó Masen aun pensativo.

El aludido miró a su jefe con la curiosidad pintada en su mirada. — ¿Quieres que vigile a "tu Bella"? ¿Para qué? —, no pudo evitar preguntar.

Rosalie, que había estado escuchando la conversación puso los ojos en blanco — Es obvio que no se refiere a Isabella, tonto, Masen habla de Carmen Suardi—, las hermosas facciones de su rostro cambiaron cuando desconcertada frunció el ceño — pero no entiendo, ¿para qué?

—Edward piensa que Carmen puede tener a Nessie—, murmuró esta vez Jasper uniéndose a la conversación— pero, ¿por qué? Es su abuela.

—Por eso mismo. Vi como trató a Bells hoy en su casa, no confío en ella.

Miradas incrédulas recibió como respuesta, no se atrevían a contradecir a Masen y el silencio fue todo lo que se escuchó hasta que un largo suspiro de Jasper quien generalmente no era el más valiente pero si el más sensato de todos habló con voz tranquila.

—Edward, creo que te estás dejando llevar. —Le explicó como quien no quiere la cosa— Ya nos contaste lo que pasó en casa de Bella y créeme que te entiendo cuando dudas de Carmen pero también sé que lo haces por como la trató que por otra cosa. No tengo ni idea de lo que significa Bella para ti pero si algo es seguro es que ella te afecta y temo que no estás pensando con la cabeza, amigo

Edward escuchó atentamente cada palabra reprendiéndose por ser tan obvio. Ellos no tenían ni una maldita idea de lo que Bella significaba para él.

_Bella_

Hacía muchos años que esa pequeña mujercita no ocupaba todos sus pensamientos más por conservar la cordura que por otra cosa. Eran extrañas las vueltas que daba el destino. Después de todo lo que él se había esforzado para salir de su vida, en no pensar en ella, en anteponer sus deseos sobre lo que posiblemente hubiera sido una vida larga y feliz en pareja; luego de desechar sus planes y sueños con ella y al final todo había sido en vano. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que luego de años en los que ambos estuvieron evitándose a conciencia, algo como esto fuera a pasar?

Edward no quería pensar que lo que había dicho Jasper era cierto. Prefería decir que confiaba en su instinto y no se equivocaba.

—Sería mejor que no nos precipitáramos, Edward—, le susurro Leah mientras le palmeaba la espalda en un gesto alentador.

* * *

Con todo,

Princesa Lúthien


End file.
